Make Me Better
by lovely kagome15
Summary: When Naruto Namikaze lost everything he had,he soon will gain his resolve.With the help of Kagome and their friends,he can go through any obstacle.It will be a guarantee that love will conquer all. KagomexNaruto,KxN,KagxNarXXChapter 2 is finally up!XX
1. Live Life To The Fullest!

Hey everyone this is a new story for all of you. I know I haven't update my other stories in a long time. Just bear with me. Hopefully this story can make it all better. As we speak I'm just typing away. I just got millions of ideas for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha or anything really.

Well here goes the story. Enjoy!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had tried so hard to protect them. They were his everything. Now there's no one left. No one to pull pranks on and with. No more getting hit over the head for doing some goofy thing. God, how he wold miss that.(Even if it did hurt like Hell) No more stupid perverted books. No more sake bottles laying everywhere in the Hokage's office. No more this. No more that. No more anything!

No one would would even begin to feel his pain. It could take some time to heal his wounds. Those deep wounds that will probably never go away. He tried, ohh he tried. But still, it wasn't enough. He couldn't protect them. The village he would fight so hard for. Gone. Completely Gone. No more Konoha. It was all a wasteland. A battlefield that looked like it been through Hell and back. He couldn't repair the damage. Houses all torn down. There was nothing left of the Academy. That rundown apartment building he lived in was long gone.

The Hokage mountain was utterly destroyed. The Hokage building was a mess. He couldn't stand looking at it. It was disgusting. He slowly looked around at the damage. For it was the last time he would look at it again. One last good look before he just go wherever his feet took him.

Naruto Namikaze was that lonely man, that just had everything taken from him. Everything was going great until that faithful day. He didn't even want to think about it. But that was something he couldn't control. It would forever be in his mind.

'_Damn, I'm so stupid. Why am I so cursed. I couldn't save them. I-I failed them all._' He thought to himself. '_If only I been a little stronger!_'

The Nine-tailed fox overheard Naruto's little blame it all me speech. Yes, that's right the fox is still inside Naruto. The battle over who would get the fox was what it was all about. The Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and that Traitor. But it didn't matter. They were all dead. All except for him. At that moment, it felt like he was the last man on Earth.

Luckily, the fox was the one who healed all his physical wounds. But emotional, no one could heal that but Naruto himself.

"**Kit, I know how you must feel. But you gotta snap out of it. They are dead now. There is nothing you can do. It's just you now.**"Naruto scrunched up his face and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"**YOU BASTARD OF A FOX. YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL. THEY WERE MY FAMILY. THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT LOVED ME BECAUSE I'M ME AND NOT YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE FOX. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY JUST DO THAT FOR ME...p-please!!!**" Tears were streaming down his eyes. And his long bangs were shadowing his sad,blue eyes that use to have joy and happiness.

"**Alright, Kit. I'll leave you alone.**" The fox said as he prepared to take a nap. Naruto was still crying his eyes out. The pain he was in, he was suffering. He just sat on the cold ground and layed his back on a broken tree stump. He looked up in the sky as it began to rain. The clouds were all dark and grey. The weather matched his whole mood, gloomy.

'_Why am I still here? I should have died along with them. I want to die. All the trails I've been through, I'm still here. I don't know what to do anymore. I need to get away from this place._' And it was settled. He got up slowly and walked out the village gates. With one final look at the old village, he walked to who knows what.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been a couple of weeks now. Naruto was still walking nonstop. He didn't eat, sleep, or rest. He was a man with no mission. He hasn't heard of the fox since he yelled at him. He was somewhat getting out of his depression, but still gloomy. He came across a village that he almost didn't remember. It was where his first real mission began. The Land of Waves. A small smile was on Naruto's face for once in a couple of weeks. He was sure Inari had grown up to be a fine boy. And Tsunami, and the old man, Tazuna, he wanted to see them too.

"_I haven't been here in 5 years. Whoa they even named the bridge after me. Sasuke would have been jealous._" The thought of Sasuke brought back his sadness. He let his head drop down as he started to pick up the pace. He started to notice all the looks the villagers were giving him. It wasn't the looks he received in Konoha. The look of hatred,which he called the evil eye,he had known that look inside out. It looked like they were surprised to see him there. He slowly lifted his head up and saw a nearby fruit seller.

He came up to the fruit seller and asked,

"**Umm, Excuse me Mister. But I-I was looking for Tazuna. Could you tell me wh-here he is please?**"He hadn't had used his voice for a couple of weeks so his throat was dry. the fruit seller looked at him up and down and said,

"**Hey kid. Aren't you the one that saved this village from the Demon Mist five years ago?**"

Naruto thought to himself. "_Well that was rude!_" He cleared his throat and said,

"**Yes, my friends and I did that 5 years ago. But if you don't mind would you please tell me where Tazuna lives.**"

"**Sure thing, it's just around the corner from the village stadium, you can't miss it. Big house.**" Naruto nodded his head in gratitude.

As Naruto walked to the unnoticeable stadium he began to think. "_I see now., there was a rumor saying that the Land of Waves had a economic increase. But I didn't know it was like this._"

5 years ago the Land of Waves thought it was time to rise out of poverty. And they did. With the help of the people, they build schools, stadiums, and other important buildings. Land of Waves became the one of the successful village without the support of shinobi ever. Of course with the alliance with the Leaf village, they had nothing to worry about. Their economic income was sky high. They were loaded with anything you could think of. Money, Food products, and even shinobi items. It became a popular trading center. It was all because of the inspiration of Naruto Namikaze. But it seems Naruto needs the inspiration now.

Naruto had turned the corner and saw a woman. From a distance, it looked like a blue-haired woman. He could know that blue hair from anywhere. He smiled brightly. He quickly walked over to her. She was sweeping the ground. Her back was turned on Naruto, so she couldn't see who was coming up behind her. Naruto got closer and said,

"**Tsunami! How are you?**"

Tsunami spun around and started hitting Naruto with the broom. **SWAT SWAT SWAT **was all you could hear in a distance.

"**Tsunami, Tsunami it's me Naruto...stop hit-tting me OWW my head...!!!**" All of sudden the beating stop. Tsunami held the broom suspended in the air as she looked at this person claiming to be Naruto.

"**N-Naruto? Is that really you?**" Naruto stood up straight and said,

"**Yea it's me...Damn you hit me pretty hard Tsunami...Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna give me some love?**" The two embraced. After a few minutes they broke it off.

"**Naruto what are doing here? I haven't seen you in forever.**" Naruto looked distance for a minute but recovered before Tsunami could notice.

"**Umm I just wanted to visit you guys one last time.**"

Tsunami looked confused.

"**Are you going on a long mission or something?**" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"**Something like that. But anyway wheres Inari and the old man?**" Tsunami put her finger on her chin and said,

"**Inari's out to the market and father is in the house. Why don't you come in?**" Naruto smiled

"**Sounds like a plan.**" Tsunami led Naruto in the big house.

The house was huge! It was beautifully furnished with what looked like expensive furniture. Leather, Polylester, and all that other expensive material. Pictures covered the walls. Pictures of the three and some of the villagers. It seem they were living the good life.

"**You have a beautiful home, Tsunami!**" Tsunami smiled at him.

"**Thanks Naruto. Wait right here, I'm going to go get Dad.**" She ran upstairs. "_Hehe haven't changed a bit." _There was a door opening in the front. The person came into the room Naruto was in. He had brown hair, 5''5, pretty lean but the face. There was a familiar something to that face. Naruto took a closer look and looked surprised at who it was.

"**Inari! Is that you?**" "**Naruto? Oh my gosh. It is you.**" They both hugged till there was no tomorrow. They broked the hug and took a good look at each other. Up and down, side to side you name it.

"**Wow Naruto, I can't believe it's you. All these years! How have you've been?**"

"**I'm good Inari. But look at you, you're grew a little taller.**"

"**Hey what can I say. It's been 5 years. Hey did Sakura come with you? I would like to see her too.** Naruto looked down shamefully. He knew it wasn't a good idea to come here. He started to get a flashback when Sakura died.

_Flashback_

_The rain was pouring down on the injured Sakura. Blood was squirting everywhere. On her chin was the blood that splattered from her mouth. She hardly could talk with the blood and the pain. She had did it, she beat two of the Akatsuki members. But at the price of it, she bled too much. Even her experiences as a Medic Nin couldn't save her. There was just too much blood. She thought back on the years she felt useless to her teammates. Naruto, Kakashi sensei, and Sasuke. There became like a family to her. And now here she lies,she looked like death itself. But it was worth it, to rid the world of evil._

_After a while, she heard footsteps and a gasp. She couldn't move her head to who it was because the pain. So she just lied there. The intruder came closer to her rigid body. The face that she grown to love was in front of her. _

_"**N-n-narut-o. I-I did it...I.**" Naruto carefully cradled her head on his lap. He started to stroke her bloody pink hair._

_"**Shhh...Y-You don't have to say anything. Don't worry you're gonna make it. J-Just hold on, Sakura.**" Naruto was rocking slowly while crying. Sakkura barely had her eyes open. She lifted her hand to his cheeks and stroked them a bit._

_"**N-naruto I jus-st wanted you t-to know...that i..i thought of ..you as my best...friend.. So...please l-live on for me...Promise you'll do that? ...for me..G-goodbye Naruto..**"_ _And then there was silence, nothing could be heard but the pouring rain. But that didn't go unnoticeable to Naruto. He just stared at her wide-eyed. He couldn't beleive Sakura was died. He witnessed a lot of deaths, but this one took the cake. His best friend had just died right in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. Boy did he feel useless right now. He buried his head into her hair. Although there was amounts of blood there, he could imagine her pink,bubblegum hair. He cried silently to himself and her. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he wanted her to know how much he cared for her. _

_So it was there you could see a man crying over a dead corpse. In the middle of the forest. With everyone to see. He cried for hours and hours and more hours until he couldn't anymore. He slowly let go of her, placed her body on the ground. He started todig into the earth with his bare hands. He dug slowly. Maybe an hour later, there was a huge hole. He looked over to Sakura's body and the hole. He carried her body over to the hole and carefully placed her in the ground. He had never buried a body before, he just burned them to lose all the evidence when on A or S ranked missions. But Sakura wasn't a mission, this wasn't suppose to happen._

_He looked at her body for the last time, and then he started to cover her up. Only the memory of her face would be remembered. Not the dead look on her face, but all the ones she was happy and angry and sad. That was her memory. She was the greatest ninja in his opinion. After a few minutes, it was finally done. No one would ever look at her again. He muttered a silent prayer to himself and slowly got up. He was covered in dirt, blood, you name it. But he didn't care about that. He turned away, looking back a last time. He had a feeling that this wasn't the end. He rushed to aid his other friends, so the fate that was given to Sakura wouldn't happen to them. How wrong he could be at times. He had been at the "gravesite" for hours at a time. No doubt there would be some damage. Time could only tell when he would get there on time._

_At a distance, he heard a woman screamed. _

_"**That sounded...like Hinata! Hold on Hinata, I'm coming. I'm not gonna lose you too.**" He rushed the battle between her and some of Orochimaru's henchmen._

_End Flashback_

"**Naruto! Naruto! Hey are you there? Earth to Naruto!**" Naruto snapped out of his ordeal. From the looks of his face, you could tell he had been crying. Tears coming down to the corner of his mouth. Inari looked devastated. He kinda figured out that Sakura was no longer in the living.

"**I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean...I mean I didn't know.**" Naruto wiped his tears away and said,

"**It's alright Inari, how could you've known. Everyone's gone. I'm all that's left. The last ninja from the Konoha." **He let his head down. Inari grabbed his shoulders and hold onto him for a minute.

"**Naruto, I'm not going to ask you what happen. But you can here as long as you like. That's the least I can do.**" Naruto lifted his head. He kinda smiled at Inari.

"**Thanks man...I needed that. But I just wanted to say hello and goodbye. I'm going off to somewhere very far from here. And I just wanted to let you know that,after I see the old man I'm gonna head out.**"

"**Are you sure you can't stay?**"

"**I'm sure**"

Just as they were finished with their conversation, two adults came down the stairs. One was Tsunami, and the other was an old man from 5 years ago, Tazuna.

**"Well if it ain't the Great Naruto Uzumaki! To what do I owe this pleasure?"**

**"Well I thought it would be a good idea to see before I'm off. Now that I see you, I think I'm gonna leave now."**

Tsunami and Tazuna looked confused. How are you gonna leave when you haven't stayed longer than 30 minutes. It just was kinda remedial.

Tsunami spoke up,

**"But Naruto, you just got here. Please just stay for the night."**

**"I'm sorry you all, I know it's stupid but I just wanted to see you. Inari will tell you what happen, well just the reason I'm leaving. Goodbye you guys...And thanks for naming the bridge after me." **Naruto ran out the door while waving. Just like that he was out of there. In and out in less than 20 minutes. Both his grandpa and mother turned to him with questioning eyes.

**"He just said that everyone in his village were gone. I guess the guilt got to him."**

**"Poor Naruto"**

**"I've always thought of that boy as a strong man. Now that man lost what made him so strong. We will keep him in our prayers forever. That is a great man, a skilled shinobi, and a good friend. Naruto will always be in our hearts." **said Tazuna

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He ran out of the village before anyone could come after him. He couldn't stay there too long. He had to go. Which he didn't know where that was yet. Fianlly he slowed down a bit. It seemed strange that the fox hadn't said anything for a long time. Maybe he had been a little too harsh. Even though he was the reason the whole ordeal had happen, he and the fox had,surprisingly,became good friends. After the fox explain what happen on the night of Naruto's birth, who could still be mad at him. In fact, he felt pity towards him.

17 years ago, the Kyuubi really wasn't as bad as he'd seemed. Only if you messed with his family. And that is what exactly happen.Kyuubi had a loving family. A wife and little Kyuubis. But one day, someone came into their den while he was out catching food. When he came back, all were dead. He saw a leaf headband that reeked of snakes. In his rampage, he stormed off to the Leaf village to get his revenge. All the rest is history. He slaughter alot of people but no one that smelt of snakes.

After he told Naruto his story, Naruto had sworn he would kill Orochimaru for him. He hadn't been this quiet in a long while. He went into his mindscape. He saw the tall cage and there was the Demon Lord himself.

**"I thought you were sore at me,Kit. Even though I don't say it ever...I'm sorry that I am the reason you lost your precious ones. Truly I am."**

**"No Kyuubi I'm the one who's sorry. I had no right to yell at you like I did. You didn't do anything wrong. It was all my fault, and I desperately wanted to pin the blame on someone else. And for that, I am sorry.**

**"Kit, if you want to go far away from this place and start over, I have the solution. **Naruto looked up into the demon eyes of Kyuubi.

**"Huh you do?" **He came closer to the cage. He had long found the courage to go closer to the cage without the Kyuubi trying to kill him.Simple if Kyuubi killed him, he would die too.

**"Yes Kit. I've been conserving my energy to make this voyage. It takes a lot of chakra and energy. Finally I am done. So Kit are you ready to have a fresh start in a whole new world."**

Naruto thought about it for a minute. It seemed like a good idea. He could make up for all his sins in his pastlife. He would make it right in brand new dimension.

**"Okay Kyuubi let's do it."**

**"That's my Kit. You are gonna be powerful. Everyone will know of your existence and also mine." **The Kyuubi started to laugh hysterical as a blinding light engulfed Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He opened his eyes to find the light was too bright. He squinted a couple of times before his eyes could adjust to the light. He could see beautiful cherry blossom trees. He looked around and saw green everywhere. Everything was pretty around here. And the air was so fresh. He took a deep breath and enjoy the freshness. He saw he was laying on the soft,green grass.

**"Kyuubi, where are we? It's perfect."**

**"We are in the Feudal Times. Where weak and strong demons roamed the earth. The humans are here too. Unlike your world, there are many demons here. I really don't know that much about this time, but it'll do. There is so much history here. Now you have a chance to make history yourself. To have your resolve back. These humans and demons are worthy of your time. Now go Kit. Make companions or friends whatever you humans call them. Make them your precious people. I must get some rest, that transportaion to this dimension took a lot from me. You better be grateful I did this for you."**

And with that the Kyuubi went to take a rest. Naruto looked to where he smelt anything that would indicate human or demon life in this dimension. He saw smoke from a fire. He ran that direction. When he got to the scene,many women and children were running towards him. The men of the village were trying to put out the fire. There was even an old lady helping them out. She had a patch on the left side of her eye. She had on weird clothing. But it was Feudal times, it must how they were dressing. She was on a horse with a bucket in hand. She was doing a good job until a piece of wood from the hut crashed down on her.

The horse ran off somewhere, which left the old woman suffering between the earth and the burning wood. Naruto rushed to her side. He grabbed the burning wood off of her. She was alright with the fact she had a couple broken bones. Nothing he couldn't fix. After all Tsunade had taught him some of the basic healing abilities. He carefully picked her up and asked,

**"Are you alright lady?"** She slowly looked up to see a handsome, young man with loud,blond hair. It was very uncommon to see a man with yellow air. He had long hair that put up in a ponytail that made him look handsome.(Just think of Rurouni Kenshin's hair) He looked to be very young. She looked in his eyes, those blue orbs. She could tell in his eyes he had been through troubles in his life. Then his clothing was almost torn off his body. She could smell the musk that was coming off him. He smelt like he hasn't bathe in weeks! She also saw that he was very muscular, not bulky muscular. But enough to tell he had a body. The last thing she noticed was those three lines on each cheek. She spoke up and said,

**"Child, I am alright. But ye have to help those villagers put out the fire."** Naruto wondered what she was staring at him for. But he put that thought away and sat her down by the tree.

**"Okay, I will help them." **He hurried off to the burning hut where there were still people trying to save it.

**"Everyone move back!!!" **The men looked at him and moved out of his way. Once they were in the clear, he made handseals that no one could keep up. He shouted the jutsu,

**"Suiton:Daibakufu no Jutsu!!!" **A waterfall of water came from out of nowhere came crashing down on the burning hut. The fire was put out in a hurry. All the men and women and children looked with fascination in their eyes. They started to cheer for Naruto. The little children came running up to Naruto and clinged to hi. Hearing their screams and gratitude from the villagers made him feel sheepish. He hadn't really receive that much attention for putting out a fire. He guessed this world was different after all.

The old woman cam up behind him and said,

**"Thank was amazing,Child. We are grateful to ye."** The old woman smiled brightly up at him and so did the villagers. He started to scratch the back of his head and gave them his foxy smile.

**"I'm glad I could help. But are you okay old lady?" **The old woman frowned at the name he called her.

**"I just need to rest young one."**

**"Well lets go heal those wounds of yours." **The old woman widened her eyes a little.

**"Ye know how to heal wounds young man."**

**"Yeah,where is your uhh house or hut thingy?'' **Truthfully he didn't know what to call those little houses. Getting use to here was gonna take a while.The woman pointed north.

**"It is over the hills, Child." **Naruto carefully put her on his back and jumped from the crowd of young and old people. They all gasped when a human cold jump that high. Only demons could do that, and he hadn't looked like a demon.

While jumping up the hill, Naruto saw a small hut. He assumed it was the old womans'. He stopped in front of the entrance. He walked in and sat the woman down on the mat. He started to do the handsigns that Tsunade taught him countless of times.Everytime he would mess up, she would make him do it all over again to get it right. He had to practice doing it at a fast pace. After weeks of practice he finally got it down. His hands started to glow green. The old woman was observing him. She looked fascinated. Next, he touched her shoulder with his index finger.

Before he touched her shoulder, it was in pain. Now, it was pain free. It was a miracle. Normally, it took a couple of days to heal her weak wounds. Just in the matter of seconds was impossible!

**"How did ye do that so fast?" **

**"I am a ninja and I can do all sort of things."**

**"A ninja aye. Very interesting. Ye make water and heal in the matter of seconds is amazing!"**

**"Indeed. But I must know if you could understand my situation if I tell you and let me stay in your village."**

**"We shall see." **Naruto took a deep breath as he prepared to tell her the story of his life. Hopefully,he won't repeat himself. And after about 20 minutes he told her almost everything. From the time he was born to the time he spent his last moments in Konoha. Let's say that the old woman wold of had a heart attack and came back and had another one. She straighten up her face and cleared her throat.

**"That is a very...sophisticated story. I am indeed sorry for all the pain ye went through. If it's a new start ye need,then ye may stay here. Besides we could use ye help with all the problems around here."** Naruto let out a breath he was holding in. He could stay,he had the old woman's word.

**"What problems are you talking about old woman?"**

**"Demons are starting to appear more in this village. Many of the villagers are dying trying to fight off the demons. I myself have had trouble keeping up with them. If ye are strong as ye say ye are,then maybe ye could help us."**

**"Sure thing,no problem at all...Oh before I forget, my name is Naruto Namikaze!"**

**"Naruto aye. The name of this old woman is Kaede." **She slightly bowed her head to Naruto. He smiled and said,

**"Mmm...I kinda like old hag better." **_"In the memory of you Granny Tsunade."_ Kaede's face faulted. She soon got to sniffing and decided to bring up another subject.

**"Naruto,maybe ye should take a bath? It could help wash that stench off ye." **Naruto looked at her and smelled himself. When he smelt himself, his face scrunched up.

**"Yea you are right. But where do I do that at?"**

**"In the woods, it's close to here. Do ye need a change of clothes?"**

**"Nah I got it. See you in a little bit." **He waved at her as he walked out the hut. He looked towards the woods and ran. After a couple of turns, he finally heard a waterfall.

_"Finally, I'm here!" _He got closer to the water and started to take his rags off. He was naked. He jumped into the warm water. He let down his ponytail. Hair was coming down to his back.He started to wash himself clean. After that he just relaxed in the water in silence.

After 10 minutes, He got out of the water and called out some of his chakra. Blue-like fire surrounded him. In an instance, he was dry. He had learned a technique that he could use to dress himself in anything he'd like. He closed his eyes and thought of a style. When he opened his eyes, he looked at himself. He had on black cargo shorts that stopped just above his ankles. A black,plain shirt that showed his pecs. White tape on his left arm that came down to his hands. He sported regular sandals.And the necklace that Tsunade gave him all those years ago. He decided to go back to the Old Hag's hut.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"Kaede! I'm back!" **yelled Naruto as he walked in the door. He saw her boiling some kind of a stew. It smelt delicious.

**"Do ye have to yell. Come sit." **Naruto did as he was told. Kaede handed him a bowl of stew. He said his prayers and ate like there was no tomorrow. After all, he hadn't eaten in weeks. It was a surprise he was still alive and well. After a few seconds, he asked for another bowl and another after that until it was all gone. He sat there stuffed and burped aloud.

**"Man,that was good Old hag! I think I'm going to take a nap. See ya when I wake up."** Kaede watched him as he drifted to sleep.

_"How could someone eat that much"_ she asked herself. That's when she noticed that there was no more stew left for her. She hadn't even taste it. Kaede sighed and walked out of the hut.

_"With this boy here, I have to gather more ingredients."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Naruto woke up, he saw he was alone in the hut. He sat up slowly to remember where he was. Then it came back to him. This was is home for the time being. It was small, but it was something. He got up and went to the waterfall. He washed the sleep in his eyes. He looked up in the sky, and he could tell it was another day. He had no idea he slept that long. He felt refreshed, and jumped around the rocks that surrounded the waterfall. He jumped to the top and looked at the beautiful scenary. He,then, looked at the sky again. He bowed his head and said a silent prayer.

Off he was to fin the Old hag. He just followed her scent that led to the village. After searching for her, her found her in the gardens picking things.

**"What are you doing Old hag."** he said with a smile. He liked to ticked with people. It was who he was.

**"I am picking ingredients for food."**

**"Ditto. So do you anything for me to do today?"**

**"Actually, ye could help me pick the vegetables." **Naruto faced frowned. What a bad thing to ask. He thought he was done picking stuff. He remembered those times when he and his teammates were picking weeds. Then an idea hit him.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" **Kaede looked up when he started to yell something. When she did look up, she saw like 50 Naruto's picking at the weeds. Soon they had picked up everything.

**"Alright Old hag,we're done." **Both the real Naruto and the clones said in unison. Kaede looked shocked and then recovered. She cleared her throat.

**"Ahem...Naruto very impressive. But ye have to check each one to see if it is good. Do that now."**All the Narutos said,

**"Awwwww!!!"** And for the next hour, Naruto and Kaede spent checking for bad vegetables. They were on their way back to the village when a child appeared. She was running towards Kaede.

**"Lady Kaede...A demon has appeared again. The villagers need your help."**

**"Aye child. I will be there shortly." **The child nodded her head and headed back to the village. Naruto took a look at Kaede and said,

**"Don't you need to rest Old hag?"**

**"Rest can wait. Besides there is no one brave enough to face a demon." **She looked at Naruto as if she were telling him "you go slay the demon" Naruto sighed and said,

**"Alright,fine. I'll go do it."**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He rushed to the village to see a giant snake-like demon destroying the huts.

**"Hey, you demon back off!!!" **shouted Naruto. The snake turned around and growled at him.

**"FOOLISH HUMAN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I WILL END YOUR EXISTENCE NOW!!!"** The demon launched at Naruto,only to have Naruto disappear in a yellow flash. The demon was looking around to see where he went.

**"WHERE DID HE GO?"**

**"Right here scaley!!!" **Naruto appeared on top of the snake's head with a blue ball in his hands. It was the size of a basketball. Naruto called out the jutsu's name.

**"Rasengan!!!" **Naruto slammed his left hand into the head of the demon. The demon desintegrated in a blinding light. The villagers once again cheered for Naruto.

**"People please. It was nothing. Thank you." **Naruto laughed his laugh that he thought was forgotten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Kaede and Naruto talking about the events that happened that day.

**"...And they all cheered for me. It was totally awesome."** Naruto had to take a breathe. He had been talking for a while now. And it looked Kaede had been enjoying his stories.

**"Ye seem to be having a good time,aye?"**

**"Ditto!"**

**"I see. But remember Naruto, ye have gain the villagers trust and respect. Ye have protect this village with all ye might. It will be sometime that ye will not be around to do that. That is why the villagers need to learn how to protect themselves. It is good to protect them. But what good is it if they can't do it themselves? Ye will not be here forever. Give them the inspiration they need to become better people for their children and themselves. That is all I need from ye."**

**"I see where you are coming from Kaede."**

**"Exactly. I remember about 50 years ago, when I was young..."** Naruto spit out his stew and shouted,

**"YOU WERE YOUNG????"** Kaede gave him a weird look.

**"OF COURSE I WAS YOUNG ONCE!!!!"**

**"I can't believe that one bit...But continue!" **Kaede gave him an evil glare and continued.

**"As I was saying, when I was young I couldn't protect myself. So my elder sister did it. In fact, she protected everyone from harm and even the Shikon Jewel."** Naruto looked confused and asked,

**"What's a Shikon Jewel?"**

**"It's a jewel that was created by the battle of the great miko Midoriko and a powerful demon. Legend says she was able to purify the souls of demons. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many demons joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her. It is said that she fought for seven days and seven nights when she finally realized she was unable to continue fighting. So she seized the spirit of the demon and bound it with her own with the last of her power. It killed both her and the demon and the Shikon Jewel was created. Within the jewel, it is still a battle waging on between Midoriko and the demons. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel."**

**"Wow that Midoriko woman sure is something. She is so inspiring. I would like to know more about her."**

**"Unfortunately, there is little information about her. She is a legend. The jewel was put under protection of my sister,Kikyo. She was a miko herself, so thats why she was entrust with the jewel. Her spiritual powers surpassed many other mikos. It was one day,50 years ago,that she was betrayed by the one she loved. She was seeing a half-demon named Inuyasha. At first, I was cautious of him. As time pass by, Inuyasha and my sister started to see each other more. They were in love, or so I thought. It was when my sister asked Inuyasha if he wanted to be human so they could be together. He accepted. The day she was supposed to bring the jewel, Inuyasha attacked Kikyo. Inuyasha stoled the jewel from my sister, and that is when she ignored her feelings for him and sealed him to the Goshinboku. She asked me to burned her body with the Sacred Jewel with so it travel with her in the afterlife."**

Naruto looked to be in deep thought.The story he just hears was incredible! Full of adventure and sadness. Kinda like his story.

**"Interesting...I definitely have to learn more about this. Come to think of it. I've never been this excited to learn something. I hate learning history!"**

**"Put ye mind to it.Ye should rest now,who knows what tomorrow will bring."**

**"Right."**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was how Naruto spent the next month. He helped Kaede with anything she need. He fought demons that terrorized the village. He learned stories that intrigued him. It was how it was everyday. Until something unique happen. Kaede heard all the commotion from all the way in the village. She looked at Naruto, who was still sleep, and decided to wake him up.

**"Naruto get up" **Over the past month Kaede had found out it was a hard task to wake up Naruto. He was such a heavy sleeper for someone who was suppose to be a ninja. She did what she did the last time to wake him up.

**"I got Ramen!" **At the sound of ramen, Naruto got up so fast.

**"Ramen! Where?"** He remembered that the Feudal times didn't have ramen and Kaede had played a prank on him.

**"That was so mean Kaede. What did you do that for?" **He rubbed his eyes rapidly.

**"The villagers are in danger,we must hurry!" **Naruto sprang up to his feet. There he wore a black muscle shirt,with the black cargo pants and sandals.

**"What are you waiting for Old hag? Let's go!" **He carried her on his backed and ran to the village with all his might.

A few seconds later there was a crowd of people in a circle looking at something. Then they the thing the villagers were watching say,

**"You didn't have to tie me up you know."** They heard the villagers "whisper" to each other.

**"Is she a warrior?"**

**"You reckon it's war"**

**"Of course it is. And right in the middle of rice planting season too."** Then someone said to introduce that Naruto and Kaede were there,

**"Make way for Priestess Kaede and Honorable Naruto!" **The two of them came from the crowd and Naruto took a look at the woman.

_"Wow she's beautiful"_

Kagome looked at the old woman and thought,

_"Now what?"_ But when she looked at Naruto she had different thoughts.

_"He's hotter than the guy in the forest. Oh my gosh he's so ripped." _

She was staring at Naruto up and down. She had to fight down a blush that was appearing on her face. The way he kept his body was so erotic to her.

_"I've never had these thoughts before ever. Why now?"_

She snapped out of thoughts when the old woman threw some rice stuff on her. The Old lady muttered,

**"Demon be gone." **

**"Hey,hey. I'm not a demon okay." **Kagome said while she gave Kaede a dirty look. Kaede looked surprised.

**"Are ye not? Then why were ye found in The Forest of Inuyasha?" **As soon as Kagome was gonna answered, the villager standing over Kaede said,

**"She could be a spy from another village." **Kaede replied.

**"In that case she would be a fool. Who would invade such a poor village as ours**.**" **Just then Kaede gasped and took a closer look at Kagome's face. Kagome was still giving her a dirty look. Just then she stopped when Kaede walked closer to her.

**"Let me have a good look at ye." **Kaede grabbed her chin and turned her head in all kinds of directions. Kagome started to get angry and thought,

_"Why you!"_ She stopped thinking when that hot guy came to her rescue. He removed the old woman's hands from her chin.

**"Hey Old hag.She ain't no demon. If she was, I could smell it on her. Besides, she's hot!" **Naruto said as he winked at Kagome. Kagome then blushed at the compliment he gave her.

**"Look why don't we take her back to the hut,it's getting dark."**

**"Aye!"**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaede, Naruto, and Kagome were in Kaede's hut. Kaede was making stew again. She stirred some in a bowl and handed it to Kagome.

**"Stew?"** Kagome was rubbing her wrists where the ropes had been. When Kaede handed her the bowl, she got excited.

**"Wow! That looks great! Real food!" **She slurped the stew with hunger. Naruto looked on with humor and chuckled outloud. Kagome stopped slurping and glared at him.

**"What you laughing at?" **She sat the bowl down and put her hand on her hips. Naruto sat up and said,

**"Nothing at all." **He was still giggling. Kaede looked between the two.

**"Naruto,leave the child alone. Excuse him dear.Bear us no ill will child. For though I know see ye mean us no harm. In these trouble times of war, no stranger may be welcome among us without deep distrust."**

**"We really aren't in Tokyo anymore,are we?" **Naruto and Kaede looked each other with confusion.

**"Tok-yo never heard of it" **they said together

**"Is that where your people are from?"**

**"Umm yeah. I should get going."**

_"Though I have no idea how to get back o__f course."_ She took another slurp of her stew.

Naruto heard something in a distance.

**"I hear something! I think it's a demon!" **Then the bells rung. All three of them hurried out of the hut to see what was going on. Kagome and Kaede both gasped at the sight of the centipede demon. The demon had a horse in its mouth and dropped it in front of them. All of a sudden Naruto pointed upward.

**"Hey! That demon has boobs. Haha no way" **Naruto was laughing hysterical. Kagome said,

**"It's that thing!" **The demon recognized her and said,

**"GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!"** She slitered or whatever towards Kagome. But Naruto came in front of her and punched the demon hard. It was one of those Tsunade punches. The demon fell back into a tree. It got back up angry.

**"YOU! YOU WILL DIE FOR INTERFERING!"**

Meanwhile, Kaede and Kagome were still standing there watching the battle. Kagome wondered how Naruto could fight off that demon. Kaede got to thinking.

**"It said Sacred Jewel!" **

**Back To The Battle**

**"I MUST HAVE IT! I MUST HAVE IT!"** It twirled around in the sky to create wind. Naruto covered his face.

**"Yeah Yeah,you gotta have it. But you ain't getting it!" **Just as he said that, the demon created like a torpedo-type move and it hit with full force. Naruto got knocked a hundred feet into the forest. Kagome and Kaede watched on with horror. Just as it seems Naruto was gonna win, he gets knocked out. Kaede knew what she had to do. She got her bow and arrows and started to shoot at the demon.

_"That thing...is after me!" _

**"Spears,arrows, nothing will work!" **said one of the villagers

**"We need Naruto!"**

**"Nonsense! Ye need to stop relaying on Naruto. We must lure it to the Dry Well!" **said Kaede

**"The Dry Well?" **asked Kagome. Kaede replied,

**"In The Forest of Inuyasha." **

_"The one I climbed out of!"_

**"Which way is the forest? Where the light's shining right?"**She rushed without getting indication of a yes or no.

**"I'll draw it away!" **She ran as fast as she could

_"Someone will save me,right? They've got to!" _She heard the demon coming closer.

**"Grandpa? Mom? Anybody? Whoever you are! Please somebody HELP ME!" **Kagome tripped over her feet and turned around. The demon was getting closer. Death was near her. She could smell it. She closed her eyes and waited for her death. She heard someone say,

**"Doton:Doryuheki!!!" **Naruto spewed out a stream of mud in front of Kagome. It quickly solidify into a strong wall. The demon crashed into it.

**"UGHH! YOU AGAIN! THIS TIME I'LL DEAL WITH YOU NOW!"**The demon prepared to finish off Naruto,but Naruto had a trick under his sleeve.

**"KAGE BUNSHIN no JUTSU!!!" **Hundreds of Narutos appeared

**"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" **Kagome got from behind and saw the many Narutos

_"This guy...he's so powerful!" _

**"You guys ready!!!" **asked the real Naruto. He got a chorus of "ya" and "yeah" Naruto raised his right arm and shouted,**  
**

**"HERE WE GO.HAREMU NO JUTSU" **Hundreds of beautiful women took the place of the Narutos. Kagome's face faulted. Suddenly she got angry

_"What the heck is that suppose to be?!?!" _

The demon had similiar thoughts.

**"HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH ME!!!" **The demon attacked the clones with its tail. All the clones disperse except for the real one. The real Naruto was standing before the demon with a determined look on his face. All of a sudden, Naruto smirked

**"Okay demon! It's bout time I stop playing games and finish this!"** Before Naruto could do anything, the demon dug its way underground. Naruto punched the ground with force. The earth shattered under his punch. When the dust cleared,no demon. How can something so big just disappeared like that. He heard the earth rumbling. It must have been the demon coming from its hiding place. Then Naruto looked over to Kagome and widened his eyes.

_"How could I've been so stupid!" _He yelled in his mind as he raced over to Kagome. The demon come from under Kagome's legs. .The centipede took her into the air and bit her side. After it got what it was looking for, it threw her higher into the air to make her fall to her death.

_"Oh God. I'm gonna die. I'm sorry Grandpa,Mom,Souta!"_

**"Ahhhhh" **screamed Kagome. She was about to land on the ground when Naruto leaped into the air and caught her. Her eyes were still close. She felt warm hands underneath her legs and her back. When she opened her eyes,she was looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes ever. She slightly lost her breath when she saw Naruto and started to blush. Kagome stareda t the blue eyes that appeared to be smiling at her.

**"Are you okay?" **The blush on her face increased when he heard him talked. His voice was like heaven. And everyone wants to have a piece of heaven. She nodded her head because she didn't trust her voice. Naruto settled onto the ground and gently placed Kagome on it. He turned to the demon and frowned.

**"It's time for this battle to end!" **Naruto cracked his knuckles. He prepared for his favorite move of all time. He held out his hands and he released chakra into each. The white lightning appeared. He powered them up. It sounded like a thousand birds chirping. He ran up to the centipede and outstretched both of his arms into the skin of the demon.

**"CHIDORI!!!" **There was a great explosion and blinded light. Kagome shielded herself from the light. After a few seconds, the light died down. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Naruto panting hard. There was no more centipede demon! Naruto collapsed on his knees,shaking. He had used too much chakra. Of all the times he used these techniques in one day, he shouldn't be this tired. Kagome rushed to his side. She kneeled to him.

**"Naruto! Are you alright?" **It was her first time using his name. It sounded good coming off her tongue. Naruto looked up to her worried face. She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand and she looked at it as well. She quickly removed it and blushed. Naruto smiled. Somehow, he liked the way he could make her blush so easily. It just suits her so well.

**"I'm just a little tired is all. But are you okay? You must have been shooken up." **Kagome faced him.

_"He sounds like he's worried about me." _

**"Yeah.I kinda was."**

**"Don't worry about it. As long as I'm around you have nothing to fear,Ditto!" **He gave her one of his foxy smiles that made her blush even more. He sounded so sincere. They heard horses coming closer, they assume it was Kaede and the other villagers. They came up to them. Kaede got off her horse and asked,

**"How are ye,Kagome?" **

**"I'm fine,Kaede."**

**"Good. We have to find the jewel before anyone else takes possession of it." **Naruto got a little annoyed that the old hag didn't acknowledged him.

**"OLD HAG.IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED I'M HERE TOO!"**Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself.

**"Aye! I need not to worry about ye. Ye will be fine." **In front of them, the demon's head lie. It started to move. Kagome saw this and said,

**"It's still moving!" **

**"Find the glowing flesh. That's where the jewel will be. It must be removed at once. Less the flesh of Mistress Centipede revivedd" **Kagome looked hysterical.

**"Whoa,Whoa. Tell me you're joking!"** She looked through the head to find a glowing light. She pointed at the head.

**"There. It's right there near the throat!" **Kaede walked over and grabbed the jewel from the flesh. The flesh of the centipede desintegrated and there was nothing but bones. Naruto looked up at the old woman and said,

**"That was cool,Old hag! Still got some moves in ya old timer!" **Kaede walked over and gave jewel to Kagome. Kagome looked confused.

**"Huh...But"**

**"Only ye may possess the Sacred Jewel." **Kagome thought for a minute and asked,

**"But how did it get inside my body? Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?"**

**"I don't know the answer to ye question."**

**"Hey I'm injured over here. A little help!" **shouted angry Naruto.

**"Aye. Shall we go home?"**

**"Finally!"**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The villagers were repairing the damage the demon created. The young and the old were all pitching in.

In Kaede's hut, Kaede was healing Kagome's wound on her side.

**"How's that?" **Kaede said as she put a cloth on her wound. Kagome was in little pain, but it still sting.

**"I noticed you're rebuilding those houses wrecked by Mistress Centipede. What a pain!"**

**"Pain yes and it's just beginning. Now that the Shikon no Tama is back among us, far worse than Mistress Centipede will come to claim it."**

**"Worse than yesterday?"**

**"Not just demons,there are humans whose hearts are more evil and only the jewel has the power to reel their petty ambition." **Just then Naruto came in. He was covered in dirt. He wore a muscle shirt that was suppose to be white. Sweat was glistening off his body. Kagome stared at him lustfully. She caught herself looking at him.

_"Bad thoughts,Bad thoughts!"_

**"The repairing is all done,Old hag. Now I'm going to the waterfall to freshen up." **He saw Kagome turned around. Then he got an idea of how to mess with Kagome.

**"Hey Kagome!" **Kagome jumped when he said her name. She slowly turned around.

**"You wanna join me? I don't think I can reach my back, if you know what I mean." **Kagome turned back around and her whole head was red. Oh, how could he get her so hot. And over little things too.

_"Don't think about it. Focus...Focus...I can't do it!" _

**"Why must you torment me?" **She said while having fake tears in her eyes. Naruto chuckled. He turned around out of the hut.

**"Kagome, I have reason why I think ye are the reincarnation of my deceased sister,Kikyo." **

**"Huh..Me?"**

**"Yes. It isn't just because ye resemble her. The Jewel of Four Souls was in your body, that alone is proof enough. It's up to ye now child to take over its protection." **Kagome fiddled with the jewel in her hand. She stood up and walked outside.

**"I'll be back." **Kagome walked out of the hut. As soon as she started walking,she held the jewel in her hands.

_"Me.Protecting this? Who am I kidding."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_  
_

Kagome walked and walked to a destination she didn't know herself. She was in the forest and she could hear waterfalls.

_"Didn't Naruto say he was at a waterfall?" _She walked through bushes and trees that her blocking her way to the waterfall. When she pulled back a branch, she saw Naruto there in the water. He was had his eyes closed. She quietly walked a little closer to him She thought he was gorgeous! His hair was all wet. She could see only the top half of his chest. Even from that angle she was in, it was a sight indeed.

_"God! He's so hot!" _She had never experience anything this drastic. She was really just a regular high school student. She had never had a boyfriend before. She was only in the 10th grade! Many girls would kill for her position right now. There before her was like the hottest thing that walked on the face of this earth. And what is she doing, just staring at him like a idiot.

Naruto noticed he was being watched. He opened his to see Kagome staring at him. He smiled and he saw her smile and blush. God how he loved that. He would say that hundreds of times in his mind. Here she was, looking as cute as she was.

**"Well,well Kagome. I knew you would come. Care to join me?" **He swam to the bank and looked into her brown eyes.

**"Umm I can't...I gotta help...out Kaede.Yeah so I'll see you later."** She hurried and ran back to the village. Naruto just chuckled at her antics. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He had known her only a day. Things will only get interesting from here on out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kagome was the first one up. She decided to find her way to the well she fell in. She walked out of the hut and went towards the forest. After a few miniutes,she got lost. She tried to find her way back to the village. But all there was,was trees everywhere.

**"Kagome! Kagome! She must have wandered off." **said Kaede. She went inside the hut. Naruto was eating his breakfast. Naruto looked up when she came in.

**"Any luck finding her?" **

**"Ne, she must have wander off. Ye need to find her before she runs into danger."** Naruto put his bowl down.

**"Alright."** He ran out of the hut. He sniffed the air. She went to the east, towards the forest.

_"Oh no. She went in there. There's bandits beyond that forest!" _

Kagome was panting. She was becoming scared. She had a feeling that she was being watched. She hurried into a clearing. She saw the well she came out of.

_"There. That's the well I cam out of!" _Then all of a sudden, three men came out of nowhere. Kagome was scared out of head. They grabbed her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound. They brought to this rundown hut. Inside were ripped up sheets and had a mess everywhere. They slammed Kagome on the floor,holding her head down.

**"Ow" **Yelled Kagome. one of the bandits said,

**"Hey boss,we caught the girl like you said we should!" **The other bandit said,

**"Hehe,her kimono is shorter than mine**.**You gon catch cold if you walking around here half-dressed."** The bandit fiddled with her green skirt. Kagome gasped.

**"Don't do that! It'll ripped!" **She exclaimed as she stood up holding her skirt down. The boss of the trio finally spoke up.

**"Hand over the jewel, right now."** He said from the shadows. He got up towards her. He was like a giant! Like 8''0 tall! He slurred his way over to her. He unsheathed his sword as two of the bandits held Kagome in place.

**"Hey!Let go!"**

**"Stop squirming!" **The boss cut off the bandit that was holding Kagome arms off. Everyone backed off from the huge man. He came closer and swung his sword again only getting air. Everyone moved to the left.

**"Boss!Boss! Where you aiming at? She's the one you're after."** The boss swung again towards them. He sliced the statue in half.

**"Wait!Wait! Can't you tell there is something wrong with your boss? Now get your butts in gear or next it'll be you two. Do I have to tell you everything" **They ducked when the sword was inches from their heads. Kagome ran underneath the boss's legs.

_"Here I am. In Feudal Japan. Playing duck-duck goose with an 8 foot troll!"_

The giant continued to slash everything in sight. He sealed the entrance shut.

_"He's after the jewel! I wish I didn't have it!" _She did the only thing she could do to save everyone's life. She threw the jewel outside!

**"The jewel! Give it to me!" **Kagome looked around to get a plan on. Then she got it.

**"You two. The wall! Push it out,all at once!" **The two bandits tries to push out but failed.

**"Sorry boss no good!" **

**"What did you just...I'm not your boss" **The giant came hovering over Kagome. There was no way out. He got ready to swing. Kagome closed her eyes,praying for a miracle to happen.He was swung his sword at her. Then, there was a crash, and blood splattered. When opened her eyes she could see the yellow hair. She knew it had to Naruto. Also, she saw blood on her shirt. It wasn't her blood so it had to be...

Naruto held up his arm to block the blow for Kagome's head. The sword had been tore most of his skin off and the bone could been seen. He took his other arm and punched the giant in the stomache. He leaned forward and Naruto gave him an uppercut. The giant was in the air and came crashing down. The sword was still in Naruto's bone. He got the handle of the sword and pulled it out.

**"Dammit..Aaaa!" **Kagome got in front of him and saw his injury.

**"Naruto!" **Naruto opened his eyes. Behind Kagome was the giant getting up. He moved her behind him. She held on to his shoulder.

**"Ewww...What is that smell? It smells like rotten meat." **In the hole of the giant, there was a bird demon inside.

**"Ew.What's is that?"**

**"That bird ripped out his heart and made itself a bloody nest. They ain't so tough,but they're HELLA NASTY!" **Naruto said as he punched the bird out of the giant's body. The body turned into bones.

**"Aaaah" **screamed Naruto in pain. Kagome went over to him.

**"Naruto are you alright?"**

**"Nevermind me. Where's the jewel?" **

**"The jewel?"**

**"Oh no. Don't tell me that." **Naruto went outside to see the bird had it in its mouth.

**"That stupid crow is making off with the jewel." **Naruto grabbed Kagome.

**"Let's go Kagome."**

**"Hey!" **Naruto stopped when he saw bow and arrows. He thought it was a good idea to fire arrows at the bird.

He carried her on his back. He was jumping high.

**"Kagome you have to shoot the arrow."**

**"I've never shot anything in my life."**

**"Come on Kagome,I really need your help."**

**"Fine,I'll try." **She put the arrow in the bow and held it back tightly. When she released, it hit her target. There was a bright light. and glow of the Shikon jewel could be seen.

**"That light where is it coming from." **There were strings of light going in all directions. Like little shooting stars. Naruto looked up and said,

**"Umm I think you broke the jewel."**

**"Me too." **And she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt like a real idiot. First wandering off, then getting Naruto hurt,and now she breaks the jewel. How can this day get any better.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"I'm such an idiot!" **Kagome exclaimed as she looked at a shard of the jewel.

**"As ye saw, the jewel has been scattered in many different pieces. 100,1000,who knows. All I know is it only needs one to have in the wrong hands that will bring disaster."**

**"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." **

**"Kagome,only by working together with Naruto will ye be able to recover the Shards of the jewel."**

**"Naruto?" **She looked over to him. He was sleeping. After they got back, he just collapsed. Kaede wrapped his arm while he was sleeping. She knew it was her fault he got hurt. What if there is another time he got hurt because of her. Kaede saw this and said,

**"Don't worry about Naruto. He is very different from other people. His heart is so pure just as ye." **Kagome looked at her.

**"But how. I know of the demons. But how is Naruto able to do what he does. Isn't he human?"**

**"It is not my place to tell ye his story. I will leave that decision for him to tell ye." **Kagome looked in her lap and sighed.

**"Alright. Do you think he will tell me?"**

**"I have a feeling he will tell ye when the time is right. It's a personal thing that he really doesn't want to remember. Although ye see him happy and laughing, he is hurting inside. I believe that ye have the ability to cure him of his ordeal. Help him see the light again."**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kagome woke up from her deep sleep. It was uncomfortable sleeping on a wood floor. She sat up and yawned. She looked around to find Naruto taking off the bandages that were on his forearm. She sprong up and said,

**"Naruto! You can't take that off! You're still hurt!" **Naruto jumped at the sound of voice. He'd thought that she would have been dead sleep. He calmed down and looked towards her.

**"Don't worry Kagome. I'm all healed up now. See!" **Naruto showed her his healed arm. It was a miracle she thought! She observed his arm and saw it had no scratches or nothing on it. Just skin.

**"How did he heal so quickly in one day?"**

**"Well...uh.. I heal faster than most humans. That's all I can tell you for right now." **

**"Ok." **Kagome sighed.

**"I can't believe it's been three days since I've been home. They must be worried about me." **Kagome buried her head in her hands. Naruto saw this and came up with an idea.

**"Hey! Why don't I take you to the well and you could visit your family. They at least need to know the situation you're in. If they don't want you to stay here, then it's fine Kagome." **Kagome lifted her head.

**"But if they do say no, what about the jewel? Kaede said I was the only one who could sense it. And besides what about you?"**

**"Huh what do you mean?" **Kagome quickly looked back down. She hid her blush from Naruto. How stupid of her to ask him a question like that.

**"Don't worry about it. Let's go!" **Naruto got up and dragged Kagome out of the hut. Once they were outside, Naruto picked Kagome up bridal style. She blushed once more. Just like the time he caught her in the air. She thought he was like a god. She felt comfortable in his arms. All she could hear was the wind as Naruto sped his way towards The Inuyasha Forest.About 5 minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Naruto stopped in front of the well. He sat Kagome on the ground. He looked down the well and frowned.

**"So this is where you live? In a well? I don't see how you live here. Owww!!!" **Kagome had swat him in the back of the head. She gave him an angry glare.

**"Of course I don't live IN the well! The well takes me TO my home STUPID!" **

**"Well SORRY! Don't get your panties in a bunch." **He grabbed her and jumped in the well. There was a purple light and then nothing. Naruto landed softly on his feet. It became dark all of a sudden. He could hear two people talking from above. Then he saw a light shining down the well. Kagome looked up towards the light. She got teary-eyed.

**"Grandpa! Souta!" **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was in her room blowdrying her hair. While she was doing that,her mother was talking to her grandpa.

**"Don't tell me you believe her story?" **She asked the old man. He was drinking his tea. He sat the cup down. Then Souta piped up.

**"But it is true! Kagome fell down the well and a monster kidnapped her!"**

**"There is a certain legend of the Bones Eater Well. Since ancient days, whatever is inside consumed the corpses of monsters. But what if the continue of time space itself is disrupted."** Naruto who had been quiet the whole time here spoke up.

**"Yea,well Kagome's story is true. You're forgetting I'm from that time." **Souta went over to him. He beamed up at him.

**"Hey you saved my sister right? You must be really strong?"**

**"I guess you could say that." **Kagome's mom turned towards him. She got up and bowed.

**"You saved my daughters life, and for that I thank you."** Naruto wasn't used to having people thank him a lot.

**"Please,it was my pleasure. Besides Kagome's a strong-hearted girl." **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto walked into Kagome's room. She was reading something. Obviously, she didn't hear him coming in. He walked over to her and asked,

**"What are you reading?" **Kagome looked up at him. She closed the book. She sat up on the bed.

**"I was reviewing for a test tomorrow. I have to go to school. I've missed too many days." **

**"You should be getting some sleep anyway." **

**"I have to thank you for bringing me home." **

**"It seems a lot of people are thanking me all of a sudden."**

**"You should be thanked every chance you get. You're a good friend." **Kagome rested her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

**"You consider me as a friend?" **

**"Yea,I do." **Naruto put a hand over her hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it a little to let her know that he appreciated her. They both smiled at each other. Naruto got closer to her face. He could feel the breaths she was taking. She could she the warmth in his eyes. Maybe he was finally happy. Naruto edged his way over to her ear and whispered,

**"Kagome? This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well how did you like the first chapter? Can you believe all that was one chapter!?!? To tell you the truth, I typed it all in two days! This is my longest chapter ever! I am really proud of the work I put into it. Ditto! Well until next time, Ja Ne! Some of the dialogues were direct qoutes too.

Signing Off


	2. I Like You!

I'm back!!! Here with the second chapter! Check it out and enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome ran fast as her legs could go. She had overslept and was late for school. Of all the times to be late, she had to on her first day back to school. All because of Naruto breaking her alarm clock.

_Flashback_

_After their little talk last night, Kagome and Naruto talked some more. They were talking til the early morning. It was then that Kagome had to go to bed to go to school. Naruto decided to sleep on the floor in Kagome's room. He was able to go to sleep at the sound of Kagome breathing silently. What seemed liked minutes of sleeping, a loud and annoying sound woke him up at 6:30 in the morning! Naruto beat the hell out of that alarm til it couldn't take no more. Then he went back to his peaceful sleep. It didn't seem all that peaceful when Kagome woke up._

_"**NARUTO!!! WHAT HAPPEN TO MY ALARM???**" yelled Kagome while she hit him with her pillow. Naruto was protecting his face with his arms. He could hardly talk. He grabbed the pillow away from her and said,_

_**"If you're talking about that thing blasting noise, then I kind of dispose of the evil thing."** Kagome ruffed up the front of his shirt and said,_

_**"YOU WHAT??? YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. I'M GONNA BE EVEN MORE LATE."** Kagome was pacing back and forth in the room trying to get her things together. _

_End Flashback_

She had only 5 minutes til she was late for school and she was 10 minutes away from the school. She would never get there in time.

_"This really isn't my day. I need a miracle!" _ She looked towards the sky as she ran. The wind blew her hair as she could feel she ran into someone. She fell hard on her butt. When she looked up to apologize to the person she ran into to, she saw Naruto standing there smiling.

**"What are you doing here Naruto. I told you to stay at my house." **She said as he helped her on her feet. He picked her up bridal style and said,

**"I thought I could get you to school faster. It's the least I can do for breaking your clock." **He said with a sincere face. Kagome eyed him and sighed.

**"Fine, but hurry I'm almost late." **As soon as she ended the sentence, Naruto was off. He hopped off small and tall buildings. Kagome looked down towards the city and her face faulted. She had no idea that this is what he had in mind. She held on to Naruto's neck tighter. Her head was buried deep into his chest. Then all of a sudden, she wasn't thinking about the height now. She was distinctively smelling Naruto's shirt. It smelled like something unbelievable! Never would she would she even think that a man could have such a sweet smell. She went even deeper to savour the smell. He smelt like springtime,summertime,falltime,winter, which was a little weird for her to think. Naruto looked down at the sudden change in Kagome. One moment she was clinging to him for dear life, like he didn't mind. Now she was in his chest sniffing him, still he didn't mind. Sometimes, girls were kinda confusing. Up ahead, Naruto saw the school building ahead. He then looked back down at Kagome and said,

**"Hey Kagome, I think we're here."** Kagome jerked her head away from his chest. She already started to miss his odor. She looked at the school and sighed. And things were started to get good.

**"Thanks Naruto."** Naruto set her down on the ground. He looked around at the huge building. He saw all the kids walking or rushing to class. He saw that the girls had the same clothing as Kagome, and the boys had black clothing. He scrunched up his face and turned towards Kagome, who was staring at him. She noticed that he was looking at her and turned her head away. She blushed.

**"W-well Naruto... You better get going. I'll s-see you later,Bye!" **And just like that, Kagome was disappeared inside the building. Naruto followed her scent inside. He wanted to spend more time with her. And if that means that he had to fit in at her school than so be it. Inside, he saw hundreds of kids in a small room.. He quickly made it to a room that said '_Boys'_ He came to the conclusion it was a restroom. He went inside a stall. He made his outfit look like the boys'. He came out from the stall and looked himself over in the mirror.

_"Not bad. Damn Do I have to be this good-looking!" _He smiled at himself in the mirror. He straightened out his pony-tailed hair. With one last look and a wink to himself, he left following Kagome's scent once again. There were a lot people at this school. One particular girl ran into him. She looked up at him. At first, it looked like she was pissed but changed her attitude. She had short black hair that was in a headband. She looked to be 5'4 and she had on the green and white uniform like Kagome. She got closer to his face and had odd shaped eyes.

**"Oh my...you're so sexy! My name is Lita. What's yours? Maybe we could go out later if I let you."** She took his hands in hers. Naruto eyeballed her and sighed.

**"Umm my name is Naruto. Look, I really have to go. So,uh,chao!" **Naruto quickly left the girl in the dust. Lita just stood there shocked. No one ever rejected her. She was like the queen bee of everyone. She always got what she wanted.

Naruto slowed down when he found the classroom Kagome was in. He saw her talking to three girls. He made his way to the back of the classroom where they were. He sat down in the desk. Then there was a loud bell and everyone in the classroom sat down as well. There was an old man that came in all of a sudden.

_"This must be their sensei." _The old man cleared his throat. He sat his briefcase down on the floor. He stood back up.

**"Excuse me students,my name is Dr.Lei. I will be the substitute for the remainder of the week. Now please talk amongst yoursevles. And please I will write the Lecture Notes on the chalk board." **He turned his back on the students and began to write. It was what they thought looked like chicken scratch. This old man was pathetic. Kagome put her head in her hands.

_"Great. I did all that studying for nothing. Well I didn't hardly study last night,I was chatting away with Naruto. What I'd give if he were here." _Someone tapped her on her shoulder. She looked behind her. Normally the desk behind her would always be empty. When she did turned around, she had to do a double take. She hadn't expect the boy she was thinking about here in her classroom. It's like he read her mind. But she contained herself and whispered,

**"_What are you doing here,Naruto. I thought you went back home?" _**Naruto looked at her beautiful face. Even when she was angry, she was still beautiful. He got lost looking into her eyes. Those brown eyes that he had longed to see once again. Maybe he was falling for Kagome. Matter of fact, he is falling for her. Who couldn't. Right there in front of him, was an angel.He never thought possible like someone like her existed.

**"I wanted to see you more." **Kagome blushed. She hadn't expect that answer. The girls Kagome were talking to heard this and turned around smiling.

**"Awww. Did you guys hear that?"**

**"Yeah. He said he wanted to see her."**

**"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Kagome."**

**"How come you didn't tell us?"**

**"Yeah. And he's totally hot!"** Her friends were looking Naruto up and down. Kagome blushed a little more.

**"Umm...thank you" **She was really lost for words. And that was like the only thing her brain could rack up. Naruto laughed at her antics and said,

**"Kagome. You're cute when you're embarrassed." **Kagome blushed even more. He just gave her a compliment.

**"Well Kagome. Aren't you going to introduce us to your hot boyfriend?" **Kagome glanced at her friends.

**"Oh right. Um Naruto these are my friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri." **Naruto gave them his foxxy smile which they melted in their seats.

**"Umm nice to meet you ladies." **Kagome shook her head.

**"This is going to be a long day."**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After school, you could see five people walking outside the school. Naruto was walking next to Kagome. On the other side of him were the trio of girls.

**"It was nice meeting you ladies. It was a pleasure." **said Naruto. The girls all looked toward Naruto and Kagome. Eri said,

**"Good choice Kagome!" **Kagome blushed and grabbed Naruto's hands. She sprinted towards her house. She looked back at her friends and said,

**"I'll see you guys later! Bye!"** She dragged Naruto. Naruto stood up after she slowed down. He dusted himself off.

_"Kagome sure is acting strange today." _He found that Kagome was walking faster. He quickly got in front of her.

**"Is it me or are you trying to avoid me?"**

**"No Naruto.It's just that i...I don't know. I feel stupid." **Naruto looked deep into her eyes as she stared back. They share a moment just looking into each others eyes.

**"If it's about coming to your school then I'm sorry. I just had to see you. After last night I couldn't stay away from you for too long" **said Naruto as he held her hands to his chest. Kagome gasped. Here he was confessing that he couldn't be without her for too long. Naruto really knew how to make her feel special. Kagome got closer to him even more. Their bodies were so close, Kagome could feel Naruto's breathe on her face. She wanted him to take her first kiss. She just knew him for four days, but it felt like she knew him her whole life. Even if she didn't really knew him, she wanted to be considered his.

Naruto had similar thoughts. He couldn't take his eye off her for a second. He knew he couldn't kiss her so soon. But how he longed to do it. He let her hands drop. But he soon he found her hands on his chest. Kagome rested her head on his shoulders. She closed her eyes as she listened to his soothing heartbeat. She felt him put his arms around her and his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Finally, Naruto stepped back.

**"Maybe we should head back to your house. Although I did enjoy our little dilemma." **Kagome smiled warmly at him.

**"I guess you're right. Let's go." **She held his hand tightly. They walked silently towards Kagome's house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stared at the ceiling of Kagome's room. After dinner, he had excused himself. The thought of the what happen earlier had taken a toll. He couldn't stop thinking of how Kagome felt in his arms. It was an exhilarating experience. In less than a week had she completely made him fall for her.

_"I'm so lucky to be here. I can't believe I got the luck of being in the presence of someone like Kagome." _All of a sudden a loud voice appeared in his head.

**"AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO ME. ISN'T THAT RIGHT KIT?" **Roared the Kyuubi. Naruto sat up quick and looked around.

**"Fox? Is that you? I haven't heard from you in weeks!" **Naruto scowled the fox.

**"WELL KIT. THAT TRANSPORTATION DIMENSION TECHNIQUE TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT. BUT I HAVE BEEN KEEPING UP WITH YOU. IT SEEMS YOU HAVE A MATE. I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU." **It was Naruto turn to blush.

**"She's not my mate. I mean I like her but she's not my mate." **If foxes could give looks, then the Kyuubi would have been a "yeah right" look.

**"YOU CANNOT FOOL ME KIT. SHE WILL, EVENTUALLY, BECOME YOUR MATE. AND I WILL HAD LIITLE GRANDPUPS." **

**"Hey!!!"**

**"ANYWAY KIT. I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN HAVING CHAKRA EXHAUSTION WAY TOO MUCH. ITS BECAUSE OF THE JUTSU I USED TO GET US HERE HAS TAKEN ITS TOLL ON ME AND YOU. I'M SURPRISE YOU STILL HAVE ENOUGH CHAKRA TO FIGHT OFF DEMONS."**

**"I was wondering what was going on with me." **As he finished his sentence, Kagome came in the room. Time stood still as she closed the door and looked at Naruto. She was captivating. Kagome came closer to him and sat on the bed he was on.

**"You ok?" **Kaogme looked in his blue eyes. She put a hand over his.

**"I'm fine. I've just been thinking."**

**"About what?" **Naruto looked towards her and said,

**"You" **Kagome gasped.

**"You were thinking about me? Why?"**

**"Well that's like I've been doing all the time is thinking about you. I like you too much. And my feelings for you is more htan I can bear. You make me feel safe. I've never thought I be this happy again. All in a short week. I wonder what'll happen in a month if this keeps up. I think it's my turn to thank you for coming in my life. And I wanna ask you if you're gonna stay in my life. That you'll never forget about me ever. Cause I sure as hell won't ever forget you." **Kagome stared at him wide-eyed. The confession was unbelievable. All of his emotions was put in his statement. And while he told her his confession, he got down on the floor. So now he was there in front of her face.

**"Naruto...I don't know what to say." **

**"You don't have to say anything." **Naruto got closer to her face. He could feel her breathe like he did earlier. He got closer and closer. He could taste her lips, and he was going to taste them. Kagome saw what he was doing._"He's going to take my first kiss!"_ Finally, their lips met and never parted again, each taking in the sweet aroma of their counter parts, never seizing to take a breather as if once they part ways they will never again encounter the perfection that is each other. Naruto expressed his feelings in the heated kiss.Naruto slipped into Kagome's mouth. He gently ran over her own tongue, coaxing a moan from Kagome. He then ran it across her teeth, lightly tickling the gums. Kagome gave a small giggle but the sensation was quite pleasurable. He gently began to suck on her upper lip. Kagome was unaware that saliva was now slowly dripping down her chin. She found most of her senses were not working at the current moment. They continued to kiss passionately. Then Naruto broke the kiss. Kagome opened her eyes. She was in eternal bliss. She let out a breathe that she'd been holding in.

**"Wow. My first kiss."**

**"That was your first kiss?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well,how was it?"  
**

**"I can't explain it. I never thought a kiss could be like that. Or it's you who made it like that. I loved it" **Naruto smiled.

**"You'll get a lot of those in the future." **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Fuedal Era

A shadow is lurking through the Inuyasha Forest. He comes closer to the peaceful half-demon.

**"Inuyasha. It's time you woke up from your slumber! Ha My plan will be edible. The perfect plan. Once that old wench returns Kikyo from the dead, they will be the pawns of my game." **The shadow got ever so close to the sleeping figure. He reached out for the arrow responsible for making the half-demon sleep. And just like that, the arrow was no more.

**"How pathetic. This spell was weak from the beginning. No matter all I have to do now is wait." **The shadow figure disappeared in the forest. The half-demon fell to the ground with a thud. With that is awoke. Slowly he opened his eyes,adjusting to the light. Once his vision was right, he looked to see where he was. He got up and looked around.

_"I'm alive. But how?" _He looks himself over. He finds he hasn't aged a day. Kikyo. She'd betrayed him. He'd been stupid to fall for a human.

_"I'm gonna make sure I make her life a living hell! That'll teach teach that wench to double-cross me!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how'd you liked it? You loved it. Good.Tell me all about it in a review!


	3. Life Is So Sweet!

Sorry for the year long wait. I actually have no excuse. I was lazy. Lol. Anyway here's the third chapter. Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Well Kagome are you ready to go yet?"** asked Naruto who stood at the door of the Bone Eater's well. Kagome had just stepped out of the house. She had to say goodbye to her family. She gently smiled at Naruto and the memory he placed in her head. Last night, she had experience her first kiss. Even after a good night's sleep, she was still in total bliss. She sprinted towards Naruto.

"**Yes Naruto I'm ready. Let's go."** She grabbed his soft hands and went inside. Naruto looked in her direction. He couldn't help tighten his grip in her hands. And that made Kagome face him. He then smiled and walked towards the well. Naruto picked her up bridal style and jumped in the well. The purple light consumed them and they were back in Feudal Times.

As Naruto jumped up out of the well, he breathed in the air hard. Then he looked towards Kagome who looked back. He then said, **"No offense Kagome, but the air is much fresher here. But your era was cool. I wouldn't mind going back with you."** Kagome smiled for like the millionth time that day.

"**I'm glad that you would come with me. Now what do we need to do?" **She looked up at him. He looked back.

"**Although I like holding you so close to me, I have to put you down."** Naruto chuckled as he sat Kagome on the ground. She felt a loss of warmth when he put her down.

"**We need to start searching for the jewel shards. Do you sense any in the area?" **Kagome looked around to see if she sensed any jewel shards. She walked a little distance. After checking the area, she walked back to Naruto and shook her head.

"**No, I don't sense anything. You think we should just go where our feet takes us?" **Naruto thought for a second, and he nodded his head. **"Yea that sounds like a plan."** He took her hand and began walking.

"**You know Kagome, I like being so close to you. I like how you make me feel. And I like liking you."** Kagome looked up smiling.

"**Naruto, you are so sweet. I've never heard a guy express his feelings the way you do. And that is what makes you different from the other guys. I like that about you."** She squeezed his hands tighter than ever before. After that, they walked in a comforting silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A lone figure was in the trees, lurking for his prey. He sniffed the air as he moved from branch to branch. He sniffed in many directions when he finally found what he was looking for. He smirked. _"I got you Kikyo!"_ He ran as fast as he could to reach his destination. He was so close to the person that was responsible for his extra long slumber. He ran to an area that wasn't so infested with trees. His demon abilities kicked, enabling him to see clearer than an average human. He saw two figures that were close together, a male and a female. He noticed they were holding hands and smiling.

"_How disgusting!"_ He thought the male was a blonde weakling. And the female had to Kikyo. He thought she looked a little different but the same as he last saw her. _"You may be wearing different clothes, but you're the same wench that betrayed me." _Inuyasha thought to himself. He made his way over to the duo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was enjoying his alone time with Kagome. They were walking hand in hand, until he sense a presence watching them. He stopped walking, making Kagome look back at him. She looked at him with questioning eyes. Then she asked, **"What's the matter Naruto?" **

His eyes went over to Kagome. He didn't want to worry in any way. So he reassured her. **"Don't worry Kagome, it's just a little problem. But I'll protect you! That's a promise of a lifetime!"** He smiled brightly and Kagome knew that no harm would come her way. Just as they were sharing a moment, the person who was watching them from afar, landed roughly about twenty feet from them.

The figure was wearing a red fire coat with matching pants. He had light blue hair with dog ears on top of his head. And he had a look that could make a person die. His fangs were shown as he was smirking towards Kagome. Kagome was intimidated by him, so she got closer to Naruto. Naruto looked towards Inuyasha with a cold look_. "How dare this stupid puppy make Kagome scared. He's getting no mercy from me!" _

Inuyasha crossed his arms, and started chuckling. Naruto, in turn, got angry**. "Hey, what's so funny?"** Inuyasha only smirked and turned towards Kagome.

"**So this is what you reduce yourself to? A pathetic human? Eh, you're pitiful!"** Inuyasha shouted at her. Kagome was just as confused as ever. Naruto looked between Kagome and Inuyasha and asked, **"Kagome, you know this guy?"**

"**No way! I've never seen him before in my life."** Naruto angrily looked back at Inuyasha. **"Look, she doesn't know you! So why don't you just kick rocks buddy!"** Inuyasha positioned his claws to strike.

"**This ain't between you human! Don't make me have to kill you too!" **That was the last straw for Naruto. He released Kagome's hand that he was still holding. He gently pushed her behind him.

"**You're not gonna put your filthy claws on Kagome**!" Inuyasha was taken back. Had Kikyo changed her name?

"**Who the hell is Kagome?"** Naruto and Kagome were both utterly confused. Naruto pointed towards Kagome. **"This is Kagome."** At that, Kagome appeared in front of Naruto and said, **"Who did you thought it was?"**

"**No, that's Kikyo!"** It was time again as Naruto and Kagome were confused. Naruto repeated Inuyasha question from before.

"**Who the hell is Kikyo?"** Inuyasha pointed his finger towards Kagome. **"That's Kikyo!"**

"**Dude, you got the wrong girl."** Naruto said calmly. But Inuyasha wasn't convinced.

"**How do I know you're just covering for her! Y'know what I don't care! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"** Inuyasha lunged at Kagome with a killer's strike. Kagome and Naruto eyes widened. For a split second Kagome was looking death in the face. She closed her eyes, and she felt herself being pushed to the ground. She felt blood dripping on her back. She opened her eyes and examined herself. She found herself not injured and looked back at Naruto.

It looked like Naruto pushed her out of the way to take the hit for her. She saw that Inuyasha made deep cuts at Naruto chest. She gasped as she saw him holding his chest in pain. **"Naruto!"** she yelled out.

Naruto regain his posture. **"You're gonna regret doing that. Now you got me angry!"** Naruto charged at Inuyasha at close range. He gave out a combo of kicks and punches that put Tsunade's super strength to shame. With a final kick to the head, Inuyasha landed painfully to the ground. It looked as if he were unconscious.

Kagome immediately went over to Naruto. She checked the scratches he received from Inuyasha. **"Are you okay Naruto? You saved me."**

"**I'm fine Kagome. He just caught me off guard. But I told you that I would protect you. Even if that means that I'd get hurt. That's a risk I'm willing to take."** Kagome had a shocked look on her face. Naruto turned towards the fallen Inuyasha**. "He's too cocky for his own good. I was actually looking for a challenge."** Naruto said disappointed.

"**But that doesn't matter at this moment. We should take him to Kaede." **

"**Why should we bring him along after he just tried to kill us!" **Naruto understood where Kagome was coming from.

"**I just know remember something Kaede said about Kikyo. She was her older sister that died fifty years ago. She, also, said that she was a priestess. And if he is this Inuyasha guy I've heard about, then he is the one that attacked and killed Kikyo. But what I want to know is, why did he attack you for?" **

" **I remember catching a glimpse at him the day I arrived here. But he was pinned to a tree. So how could he be released?"** Kagome said.

"**Well let's go to Kaede's hut for answers."** Naruto walked over to Inuyasha and picked him up and hauled him over his shoulders.

"**Well, we're not that far from her. So let's go Kagome."**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**So that's all that happened Kaede."** Naruto had explained to Kaede the events that happened with Inuyasha. He was still knocked out from Naruto's kick to the head. Kaede was staring at the man responsible for the death of her beloved sister. But she had to remain passive.

"**I see. He thinks Kikyo is still alive. As I've said before Kagome, ye are the reincarnation of Kikyo. And there's no doubt ye look like her."** Kagome was listening intensively. Naruto was getting fed. There was no one in the world that someone could share the same beauty as Kagome. **"Hey Old Hag! Why do you keep saying that this Kikyo chick looks like Kagome? I mean look at her."** Naruto indicated both of his hands to Kagome, who only blushed.

"**Kagome's a woman of her own, and I highly doubt that someone else can reach her caliber." **

"**I understand ye concern Naruto, but it is true. Isn't ye the same person that said ye looked like ye own father?" **Naruto was drawn back. He hadn't expect her to remind him of his father. Now that he thought about it, he was the splitting image of his father. It was because of that that led him to grow out his hair. (Rurouni Kenshin style, only blond though.) Kagome just looked at Naruto. She thought, _"So, he does have a family."_ Sadly she didn't know the whole truth.

"**That's not the same thing!"** All the commotion caused Inuyasha to wake up. He moaned and groaned. The gang heard him struggling to get up. Naruto stood up just in case some drama started to unfold. Inuyasha held his head in pain. He opened his eyes and came face to face with two of the people he saw before he was knocked out. He saw an old woman that looked familiar to him.

"**Where am I!?" **

"**You're in Kaede's hut. So I suggest you maintain low tone!"** Naruto barked out. But after he said Kaede, he didn't hear what else he said. No wonder she looked so familiar, she was Kikyo little sister. Maybe he could get some information from her.

"**Kaede! What's the meaning of this? Why do you look so old?" **He walked towards the woman. Naruto kept an eye on him. He might just slip up and do something crazy.

"**Ye have been under my sister's spell for fifty years. Kikyo is dead."** Those very words could have put him back in a comatose state.

"**How can that happened? How did she die?"** It was Kaede's turn to widen her eyes. Didn't he not know that it was him that sealed her sister's fate.

"**Ye killed her." **

"**What?! I did no such thing. I never laid a hand on her! She betrayed me and sealed me to that stupid tree." **

"**Inuyasha are ye sure that is what happened?"** Kaede was just told Inuyasha's side of the story. All she could have known, he was lying.

"**I'm positive! I remember she told me to meet her at the forest. Next thing I know she aiming arrows at me and calling me demon. She betrayed me so I went to village to get the jewel. As far as I'm concern I might as well get the jewel while she betrayed me. That's when she hit me with the arrow to the tree."** Everyone was taking the story in.

"**I swear that is what happened. I would never tried to hurt her until this day. When I was awoken, I was gonna kill her for betraying me."** Naruto put his two cents into the conversation.

"**Or at least try to convince her u would kill her."** Inuyasha angrily looked his way. He remembered he was the one who knocked him out.

"**What are you blabbering about?"**

"**I'm talking about the fact that you thought Kagome was Kikyo. And that very fact that you tried to strike her. When I pushed Kagome out of the way, you struck me with your claws. I felt it, you were holding back. I know you could have gone deeper inside my chest if you wanted to. You weren't trying to kill her. You were trying to prove a point to her. You were only trying to show her pain that she caused you. And that alone lets me know that you loved that woman."** Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was right. He didn't really want to kill her. Just show her pain that she caused him when she betrayed him. But he couldn't let him know that.

"**You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know a damn thing about me!"** Inuyasha stood face to face to Naruto. Although, he knew Naruto is stronger, he wasn't about to bow down to no human.

"**I suggest you to step off, or you'll come out with more than a headache! I guarantee you that!" **Naruto inch his face closer to Inuyasha, so they're nose are touching. Kagome got up. She didn't want Naruto fighting a senseless fight. She got between them, her back towards Inuyasha. She puts her hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto looks down at Kagome.

"**Come Naruto, you don't have to fight. Just ignore it, please? For me?"** Naruto eyes softened, he realized that he had lost the battle of dominance. But it was worth it, if it meant that Kagome would be happy.

"**Fine. You win."** Kagome smiled at that. Inuyasha just crossed his arms and grunt.

"**So that's it huh? What a wimp."** Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"**You should take my advice." **

"**You're just a weak human! I don't have to listen to you!"** Naruto anger was rising once again.

"**Well you just got your ass schooled by this human! So what does that make you?"** Inuyasha got quiet. Naruto smirked and said**," I thought so!"** Kagome just shook her head. _"What am I going to do with Naruto?" _Kagome asked herself. Kaede piped in.

"**What are ye going to do now, Inuyasha?" **

"**Get the jewel of course." **Everyone except Inuyasha either smiled or held their head down. Naruto came forward and said, **"About that."**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Naruto walked out of the hut after breaking the news to Inuyasha that the jewel was now in fragments. They walked until they saw a hill. It was Naruto that decided to sit down. Kagome sat next to him. She didn't really want to bring it up, but she was curious.

"**Hey Naruto."** Naruto lifted his head at Kagome.

"**Yea?" **

"**I was wondering, how do you do the things you do? Like spit out mud and things like that. I've never seen such a person do things like that."** Naruto sighed. He knew this moment would happen sooner or later.

"**I come from a different dimension. I come from a world that is ruled by ninjas. They do incredible things that you've never even begin to see. So it's only natural that I am a ninja."** Kagome was shocked.

"**I never knew you were from another dimension. I thought you were a part of this time." **

"**I arrived here a month before you did."**

"**Why did you choose to leave your home."** Naruto flinched. She had asked something that was a sensitive subject for him. Kagome noticed that he had a depressed expression on his face.

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up unwanted memories."** Naruto smiled

"**It's ok. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."** Kagome looked sad.

"**But when I am, I'll be sure that you're the person I tell it to."** That got her happy again. Naruto reached for her hand, which she gave to him.

"**I left because there was nothing else for me there. So I came here. Before I came here and met you, I-I wanted to die."** Kagome gasped. _"He wanted to die?" _

"**I'm glad I didn't decide to do anything hasty. My friends wouldn't have want that."** Naruto let his head fell. Kagome saw this and brought her unoccupied hand to his face. Naruto looked up at the warmth of Kagome's hand.

"**I'm glad you didn't either. You probably don't believe this, but maybe we were destined to meet. I'm starting to believe that."** Naruto smiled.

"**I believe it with all of my heart."** Naruto said. He covered her hand with a hand of his own. They were both staring into each other's eyes. Naruto was so mesmerized in Kagome's eyes. Kagome decided to close her eyes and inch her head closer to his. Naruto did the same thing. Naruto puckered his lips. He felt her smooth lips as he did the night before. The kiss was passionate and firm. To his surprise, Kagome probed her tongue inside his mouth. He didn't mind her doing it, he just didn't realized she would. He let her do what she wanted to do in his mouth. She grazed her tongue against his. She explored his mouth. Even though was a virgin at kissing, he couldn't be more satisfied than he already was. So he moaned in her mouth. Kagome felt the vibration of his moan in his mouth. That made her moan too. Naruto moved his hands around her waist. Kagome's hands instinctively snaked their way around his neck. That's when the kiss got rough. Kagome sucked on the bottom of his lip. She just repeated what he had done the night before. Naruto moaned once more. He ran his hand through her silky hair. They were interrupted by a growl.

They both stopped kissing and looked at the sound. It was Inuyasha with his arms crossed, as usual.

"**Will you two stop sucking each other's face off and let's find these shards!"** He then turn back and made his way back to the hut. Naruto and Kagome looked at each other. Naruto groaned.

"**Kagome, please tell me he isn't going with us?" **

"**I'm afraid so Naruto."** Naruto, then, put his head into the crooked of Kagome's neck. He sighed and faked cried. Kagome patted him on his back. She thought to herself, _"This is really going to get interesting."_

Naruto stopped his fake crying and drew Kagome closer to him. Kagome was surprised with his changing mood. He smirked and said, **"As long as you're there, I'm fine. But before we were interrupted, I think you were on the verge of making me say your name."** Kagome blushed.

Naruto kissed her passionately. He moaned once again. So that is how Kagome and Naruto spent their moment alone until Inuyasha interrupted them. After a few curse words, the gang marched forward together on their quest on finding the sacred jewel shards.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was it? Was it good, bad, excellent? Tell me in a review. Sorry for the wait. A year. Wow! But was it worth? I think a yes is the answer. Well see you laters!


End file.
